The Princess of Rikkaidai
by girlwiththebloodyrose
Summary: Fuji's falling in love. The problem: she goes to Rikkaidai. Not only is she the manager of the the tennis club, but she's Yukimura's little sister. will love blossom or will it all burn to hell. First fanfiction. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess of Rikkaidai **

**_Prologue_**

_ "What do you mean we were invited to Rikkai for their summer tennis training camp oba-san," Momo asked the coach. "We haven't won a single match against the ever since we won that one time during the finals and the nationals," he added._

_ "We aren't the only schools invited and it wasn't Rikkai's idea. The department of sports decided this and since they have the latest equipment, they were chosen as the host," Coach Ryuzaki explained._

_ "But doesn't Hyotei have the best equipment," Eiji asked scratching his head._

_ "We aren't going to be training in the school. We're training in the same place the Rikkai male tennis club train every year. Besides Hyotei's principal wouldn't allow it," she said._

_ "This would be a good chance to gather some valuable data. I haven't been able to gather data on them since last year. Now we're in our third year of high school. Besides it would be a good chance to test out my new vegetable juice," Inui said as he readjusted his glasses._

_ Everyone on the tennis club sweat dropped at the data player's antics._

_ "Saa, this will be interesting, ne Tezuka," Fuji said._

_ "Hn," the ever so stoic buchou agreed._

_ "This will be a good chance for me to get stronger," Kaidoh said._

_ "Is that all you think about mamushi," Momo taunted._

_ "Are you trying to start a fight peach head," Kaidoh countered._

_ "Oi, don't call me that ma-mu-shi," Momo stressed out._

_ Ryoma just brought his cap down and sighed at the sight of his bickering senpais. Oishi broke them apart after some time. Coach Ryuzaki just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose._

_ "Meet here tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM," Ryuzaki said before leaving the blub room._

_ Tezuka soon followed._

Chapter 1 First Meetings

"Whoa, Rikkaidai's training place is really sugoi," Momo announced.

Eiji nodded his agreement while bouncing around energetically. The Seigaku tennis club regulars were standing outside Rikkaidais training center. It was huge and near the ocean. The tennis club was waiting for their coach to come back with a guide.

Ten minutes later Coach Ryuzaki appeared with a girl who looked serious. More serious than their stoic buchou.

"Sorry to make you guys wait. The girl next to me is…" Coach Ryuzaki trailed of.

"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura. Third year, honor student, and student council president. I will be showing you around this training of as of your coach will be at a meeting," the girl said.

Kinomoto, Sakura had long brownish blondish hair, brown eyes in glasses and was wearing a school uniform. She looked just like their buchou.

Sakura gestured for the regulars to follow her and marched into the building all professional like. After a nod from their coach, the regulars hurried to catch up with the girl who was quickly disappearing from their eye line of sight.

"In case you don't know, this training center is not only for tennis. It is for all our sports activity related clubs so don't panic if you don't see a tennis player," Sakura said as she lead them down the hallway.

The regulars followed her not bothering to speak for the striking resemblance between their buchou and her.

"This is where you will be staying starting next Monday. You will room together with three of your teammates."

"We have an indoor swimming pool in case you want to practice your upper arm and leg strength but please note that it isn't always open. Our swimming club is also practicing."

"And this is our trophy room," Sakura said as she led them through a door.

What was inside surprised all the regulars immensely. The room was huge rivaling the size of an average auditorium. The room was filled with certificates hung on the wall, trophies on shelves, and medals displayed everywhere.

Momo whistled appreciated.

"These are all the medals, trophies, and certificates we have won ever since the school was founded. Of course you wouldn't care about these ones since they're old," she said as she led the regulars deeper into the room.

The regulars noted that deeper down, all the trophies were on sports. Most of them were in tennis. When they finally reached the end of the room all the regulars could do was stand and stare. In front of them stood all the trophies for the Rikkaidai tennis club. Above it stood a huge picture of the Rikkaidai regulars.

But that wasn't what was strange.

The picture was set in a room with checkered floors, red and black. The walls were red and there were huge windows with black drapes. The room was in Victorian the middle of the room was a throne. Like the ones you would imagine a king sitting on but instead of a king sitting on it there was only a girl. The girl had long pitch black hair with red highlights. Her eyes were a startling crimson red. She was wearing a dress, that you would see in old times in America. It was big and poufy in the colors or red, white, and black. The girl was looking bored with her head slumped down supported be her hand which rested on the throne. In back of her stood Yukimaru Seiichi who was resting his head on his folded hands which rested upon the top of the throne. On his right stood Sanada while on his left stood Renji. Laying on the bottom of the throne atop the girl's legs sat Kirihara. Niou was sitting on the right side on the throne with his doubles partner Yagyuu who was standing and vice versa for Jackal and Bunta on the left side. All the boys were wearing black tuxedos except for the fact that the tie was red.

Fuji was the first to break the silence surprising everybody for he rarely showed interest in anything. "Who's that girl? I don't recall ever seeing her."

"Her name is Yukimura, Sayuki. She transferred to Rikkaidai High last year in her first year. She's in the same year as Kirihara-san. Sayuki was appointed to Rikkaidai's manager contrary to the fact that she isn't a fan girl. Hayashi-san is considered to be Rikkai's princess," Sakura answered in the same monotone voice except Fuji detected a slight hint of jealousy.

"She's cute, nya," Eiji said as he did a handstand. "But her name, Yukimura. Wait, is she the buchou's imouto?"

"Hai, she's Yukimura-san's little sister. Yes many boys find her irresistible," Sakura said.

The last part was true though. She was irresistible. Her long black hair complimented her pale ivory skin perfectly. Her cheeks had a small blush, the color of a blooming rose. This girl, Sayuki, had a nice figure. It wasn't to curvy but wasn't to flat. Her blood red eyes actually made her cuter whereas if it was someone else it might have been creepy.

She didn't have a striking resemblance to her older brother but they were both beautiful in their own way. Their facial structures were built slightly like each other's besides the fact that Sayuki had more prominent cheek bones.

"She was pronounced most wanted girl and has kept that title all throughout her freshman year even now," Sakura said. "Now come on lets go. I'm pretty sure you want to play some tennis. Your coach is in a meeting that will last a day after all."

The regulars and Sakura made their way down the hallway but stopped when the basketball team stood in their way. How they knew it was the basketball team? Well, the dudes were all wearing basketball jerseys while holding basketballs.

"Look who we have here. If it isn't Kaichou and a weak tennis team," the tall one in the middle said. The guys who flanked him started guffawing.

"Get out of the way Hirashi," Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Make me," he snarled back. The guys in the black started laughing when Sakura started spluttering. Momo was about to open his mouth probably something about how you can't treat a girl like that but was interrupted by another voice.

"You should listen to what Kaichou says. You don't want to get in trouble," the voice said. Judging from it, it was probably a girl.

The boys paled and quickly excused themselves. Sakura paled and scowled. Anyone could assume that whoever it was, she didn't like.

A girl stepped out from behind a door next to a vending machine.

She was the same girl, the regulars noted. She was the girl that they had seen in the painting.

"Hi my name is Yukimura, Sayuki. Nice to meet you all," she said randomly not caring at the awed faces of how she looked like.

The girl was much more stunning and anyone could tell that she wasn't wearing any make up. Sayuki was about five foot two which would be considered short but she was proportioned perfectly. Her hands were small. Sayuki's black hair looked perfect against her skin and her blood red eyes shone brightly. She wearing a regular's jersey that was a little too big for her. Basically the girl was petite and looked as if she was a doll made by Kami-sama.

The regulars were all looking at her in awe. Yes, even Tezuka and Ryoma. Fuji was looking at her as if she'd be perfect entertainment.

"What were you doing in the hockey rink?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she said quickly. A little too quickly, soon seeing that Niou Masaharu and Kirihara Akaya walked out with devilish grins on their faces.

Sakura looked suspiciously at them before making her way to the door.

"No you don't want to go there," Sayuki quickly said panicked.

Sakura just looked more suspicious. Sayuki was sweating bullets. Kirihara was praying and muttering something along the lines of "please don't let fukubochou find out about this." Niou just stood there with his usual bored expression although people close to him could tell that he was worried.

Sakura opened the door…and a bucket of white paint fell on top of her. Sayuki cringed.

Sakura turned around and stalked over to where the trio was standing. She grabbed the back of their shirts and started to drag them of down a hallway. The regulars followed her not knowing where they were or what to do.

They were soon led into a tennis training room. The room contained five tennis courts and all the newest tennis training equipment. It also contained the Rikkaidai male tennis club.

"Whoa, what happened to you Kaichou?" Marui Bunta asked while stifling his laughter with coughs.

Jackal tried to comfort his doubles partner after his doubles partner Marui has been hit by one of Sayuki's terrorizing death glares.

"What are you doing here? Interrupting practice," Sanada asked stiffly. He just couldn't tolerate anyone interrupting practice.

"I was showing Seigaku around until I caught some of your players setting up a prank which I paid for," Sakura said stiffly. Sanada quickly noted the white paint on the girl's hair and shirt.

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with them," Sanada said. His tone was clear 'get lost'.

Sakura huffed and walked out the door holding her head up high.

Sanada turned his attention back to the trio much to their fear.

"What were you doing trying to pull the prank? 500 laps. NOW!" he said.

Sayuki quickly ran to Yukimaru much to the Seigaku tennis team's confusion.

"Seiichi-nii, Haru and Aka-chan blackmailed me into doing the prank. It wasn't my fault," she said as she started crying. Or more accurately, fake crying. Fuji quietly chuckled in amusement.

"Kirihara, Niou, 1000 laps," Sanada roared.

"Why don't you sit down Yu-chan. I'm pretty sure that Niou and Akaya will see that you get the teddy bear you always wanted," Yukimura said as he threw the two a glare. The two peeped and nodded their heads in agreement. For his glares were just that scary.

When the three demons of Rikkaidai weren't looking Sayuki stuck her tongue out at the two running boys.

Fuji smiled in amusement when the rest of the boys started saying how she was the shadow demon. Guess she wasn't as sweet as she looked in the picture. The girl did spark his curiosity so he made his way to the girl.

The rest of the regulars were warmly welcomed and decided to play some tennis.

"Who are you and what do you want," Sayuki asked after she heard Fuji's footsteps. You see, Sayuki was laying down with her right arm covering her eyes.

"Saa, I go to Seishun high. My name is Fuji, Syusuke," Fuji said charmingly.

"Hmm, so you're that dude who Yu-Yu wants to crush. In tennis related ways of course," Sayuki said.

Fuji raised his eyebrows. Here a girl was calling him "dude" while back home he was considered a tensai. This girl was certainly entertaining.

"So, you are the manager of Rikkaidai. How'd you get the position?" Fuji asked. Don't blame him. He's just curious.

"Well it all started back when I transferred to Rikkaidai for high school. My aniki, the buchou of the tennis team threatened me into doing it." She said. "Not exactly threaten, more like scaring me into doing it. He's very scary especially when…" she trailed of when she felt Yukimaru's glare. Sayuki shivered.

"What color are your eyes?"

Fuji laughed at this.

Before they could continue with the conversation though, a voice piped up startling everyone.

"So this is where you have all been practicing," the voice said before it revealed it's beholder.

Atobe Keigo. And the rest of his team following behind him.

"Eh, you guys were also invited?" Momo asked.

"How foolish of you to think that they would invite you but not the king?" Atobe opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by another voice.

"Yes, yes we know what you're going to say Keigo. Be awed by my prowness or something along those lines," Sayuki said indifferently with a wave of her hand. The dash specialist Ryoh Shishido started snickering at the comment.

"Eh, so you transferred to Rikkaidai, Yuki," Yuushi purred.

"Oh shut it poker face." Everybody can probably guess who said that.

"I went to Hyotei during my middle school years and managed to get along with all the Hyotei regulars," Sayuki explained noticing Seigaku's confused expressions.

"Since minna is already here, let's have some practice matches. We can draw strings," Oishi offered noticing the weird atmosphere.

"Yeah what he said," Gakuto bounced around cheerfully.

"For a challenge, let's try playing doubles. We can pick our partners and everything," Niou drawled.

"WHAT?" yelled all the singles players excluding Tezuka because he's just that awesome.

"Well if you think you can't do it, then you can always chicken out," Yagyuu said.

"NOO, hanging with Niou-Senpai has turned Yagyuu-Senpai into a sadistic meanie," the baby of Rikkaidai cried.

"Or they could be switching their appearances like they do in matches," Marui said while chewing on gum.

"You revealed my trick," Niou mused as he switched back. Kirihara was trying his best to not look embarrassed. Sanada started to rub the bridge of his nose when he saw all the commotion that was going down.

The Seigaku regulars were looking at Rikkaidai like they were crazy. Not that they weren't.

Hyotei was inspecting the equipment to make sure that it was worthy of them or something along those lines.

"HEY!" Sayuki yelled. "I just wanted to say that if we were going to play doubles then I'm partnering up with Aka-chan," she added when everyone stared at her.

Kirihara nodded his approval.

**After Drawing Sticks**

**Eiji/Oishi vs. Mukahi/Yuushi**

**Marui/Jackal vs. Jiroh/Kabaji**

**Fuji/Tezuka vs. Sayuki/Kirihara**

**Momo/Ryoma vs. Kaidoh/Takashi**

**Yukimura/Sanada vs. Atobe/Hiyoshi**

**Shishido/Ootari vs. Niou/Yagyuu**

**Jackal and Marui will ref.**

The doubles teams drew sticks from a cup to see who would play who. Since they were all rival teams, it was agreed that the matches would take place one doubles team at a time seeing that they had the whole day.

The first match was Eiji and Oishi pair verses Yuushi and Mukahi pair.

Eiji and Oishi won 6-4.

Then it was Marui/Jackal versus Jiroh/Kabaji.

Nonetheless Marui/Jackal won 6-2.

The next match was Fuji and Tezuka versus Sayuki and Kirihara.

Whispers went around from Seigaku to Hyotei on how Tezuka and Fuji would win but Rikkaidai just smiled. You should never underestimate the devil pair.

The Match

Both pairs went to their respective sides of the court and got into position. It was Fuji's serve. He served a normal serve. Kirihara returned it with ease. Sayuki stood back and grinned, almost maniacally.

"Are you underestimating me?" Kirihara asked,

"No, why would I do that? Besides tennis is about having fun," Fuji smiled. It was obviously a lie seeing how all the other players blanched.

Kirihara laughed maniacally as his skin turned red, his green eyes turned red, and hair turned snow white. He was in his devil mode. Most of the players on the sidelines cowered back in fear.

"I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" Sayuki asked. She laughed and her eyes turned obsidian black. Sayuki's hair, usually black with red highlights was white with her red highlights running down like blood. Not the highlights she usually had. When she moves, it was like her highlights were actually real blood..

"Nani, nani?" Eiji asked.

"Did you think Akaya is the only one who can play tennis like that. You must going soft," Sanada reprimanded.

"Physical and mental," Yukimura said appearing out of nowhere.

"Pardon," Oishi said.

"Akaya represents physical pain and terror while Yu-chan represents mental fear and pain," Renji said.

Inui scribbled into his notebook making sure to get everything.

Everyone could only watch in horror and awe as Kirihara and Sayuki played in synch beating their opponents into oblivion.

Player's Perspective

Fuji and Tezuka tried their hardest in playing doubles but even Tezuka was having trouble seeing that he was an singles player. The score right now was 3-0 with Kirihara/Sayuki pair leading.

It was Fuji's serve again. He served and Sayuki returned it. Fuji stood still seeing that Tezuka was running towards the ball.

"15-love," Marui announced.

Wait what?

Tezuka looked at Fuji who was looking back at him in confusion. Tezuka could've sworn that he saw Fuji run towards the ball. The game continued from that point the Tezuka/Fuji pair never even touching the ball. Both were bruised from Kirihara's violent style of tennis. They were starting to turn on each other with a few arguments here and there.

When Fuji thought that Tezuka was getting the ball he would stop completely in his tracks to let the ball go and vice versa.

The tennis court was starting to get interesting.

Sidelines Perspective

The people watching were completely perplexed besides a select few who have either played with or against the Sayuki/Kirihara pair.

"Eh, why are buchou and Fujiko just standing there?" Eiji asked half whining seeing that Fuji and Tezuka were letting down the balls go.

"It's not that simple," Renji said.

"What do you mean Renji?" Inui asked.

"It's not that they aren't getting the balls it's because they can't get the ball."

"What do you mean, senpai?" Momo asked confused.

"The way Sayuki plays, like buchou said before causes mental pain and fear. What your buchou and Fuji are seeing is probably some fake image. Judging from the way they aren't moving, I'd say that Sayuki is showing the image of the other teammate getting the ball," Renji explained.

"What are you talking about?" Inui asked.

"It's so simple. Fuji is probably seeing the image that Tezuka is getting the ball and vice versa," Niou said. "And don't ask why they won't get the balls themselves. Renji already said it. They can't," Niou added when he saw Momo opening his mouth.

"This isn't like Yu-chan though. Instead of causing them horror she's causing them to break up," Marui said.

"No shit Sherlock." Isn't it obvious as to who said that?( a/n For those of you who can't tell, it's Niou.)

Everybody sweat dropped as they watched as the two tennis regulars started bickering.

"I think that Yu-chan might be trying to play tennis in a different way seeing that all the people she has ever played never broke through her illusion," Marui said.

Player's Perspective

Fuji couldn't believe this. He was actually being beaten by someone he already beat and a girl. Fuji watched helplessly again and again as Tezuka ran towards the ball. Fuji wanted to get the ball himself but there was something holding him back.

"6-0!" Jackal shouted out when Sayuki/Kirihara pair won their match point. Fuji and Tezuka walked towards a bench and slumped down.

Normal POV

"Why didn't you get the ball?" Tezuka asked in an even voice but there was a hidden layer of anger underneath.

"What? I thought you were going to get the ball but you just stopped in your tracks," Fuji said evenly.

Slowly the two teenagers came to realization.

They had been tricked.

"Finally figured it out?" Sayuki asked smirking.

"I am curious though, how did you do that?" Fuji asked.

"Phobia of the mind, that's all you need to know."

"Phobia of the mind?" Tezuka asked.

"You can look into how the mind works if you want. You might just put one and one together unlike all the other idiots I've played against in the past," she rolled her eyes.

"You hurt me, talking about me like that," Niou faked hurt as he walked onto the court.

"Please don't be mad, Haru," Sayuki said as she hugged Niou tightly.

Everyone who didn't know her beforehand just sweat dropped at her sudden change of mood. First she was sadistic, and now she's all sad like. Maybe she had a personality disorder. Fuji would have to look into this.

"This is so boring," Marui whined from where he sat. All the matches had been played. The three teams were sitting on the bleachers either talking or just laying down bored.

"If I die right now, make sure that my funeral flowers are black roses. If you can't get any then paint them black or something," Sayuki retorted.

"If you want to do something, I have a new energy drink. It's called The Greater Demon. Want to try it?" Inui asked, his glasses glinting evilly.

"Sure anything to kill this boringness," Sayuki stood up and walked over to Inui.

As he handed her the drink, all the regulars could only watch in horror as she brought the oozing green liquid to her mouth. Of course none of them had thought to knock the cup away from her mouth. Even though they were all geniuses in tennis, they were all still idiots.

Sayuki fell to the floor convulsing. Everybody ran towards the girl's petite body. They checked her pulse but they had found nothing. Everybody suddenly turned serious. Even Fuji, who had opened his eyes.

Fuji faced Sayuki as Eiji started yelling at Inui about murdering someone. Suddenly Sayuki opened her eyes.

"So that's what your eyes look like. Why do you hide behind you fake smile? Why don't you open your eyes and show people what you feel," Sayuki said.

"How are you alive, you had no pulse," Ootori Choutarou asked.

"I put a tennis ball under my armpit." Sayuki said. "It stops your pulse for a minute."

"Eh, senpai isn't as sweet and innocent as she looks," Ryoma smirked.

"I get that a lot Ryoma Echizen," she smiled.

"Momo-senpai, why can't you be like Yukimura-senpai? She's much more understanding and carefree." Ryoma said.

"Don't call me Yukimura, that's what people call my aniki. Call me Sayuki or Yu-chan, or maybe even Yuki. I wouldn't mind if you called me Sayuki-sama either."

"Don't flatter yourself too much. You're still mada mada dane." Ryoma said as he lowered his cap.

"Your attitude might not be the best, but I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Sayuki said.

"Agreed Yuki-senpai," Ryoma smirked.

"We can work on the whole senpai thing later but for now, who wants to come with me to buy a ponta?" asked Sayuki. Everybody sweat dropped at her randomness.

In the end after much bloodshed and bickering, it was agreed that everyone would go with Sayuki. What a sight they were? Sayuki and the rest of the Rikkai regulars led the way down to the cafeteria.

The Rikkaidai regulars accompanied her because they were suspicious that the other tennis teams might hurt her. The Hyotei regulars came along since they missed her and last but not least, the Seigaku regulars. They had come because somebody(coughFujicough) found Sayuki entertaining.

The lunch-lady lad had thrown a fit when she found out that all the ponta in the soda machine was sold out. Apparently the lady was addicted to that stuff. The lunch lady had withdrawal symptoms which included shaking, screaming, and pointing things that did not exist. In fact, she had gotten so unmanageable that the security guards had to carry her away. Not without drawing attention first though.

It had attracted many eyes but soon they all went back to their respective club rooms. All except one girl. The girl who's eyes were burning red with a fiery back round. The dreaded Kaichou is here(insert horror movie theme songs).

"Just what do you think you're doing? Causing so much commotion, and on top of that bringing so much people with you," Sakura scowled.

"I believe that is no one of your business Kaichou," Niou drawled out.

Sakura's face turned red. Who could blame her? Niou was using his charms.

"Do you have a fever Kaichou?" Sayuki asked.

"No, why would you think that," she said making everybody notice. Many regulars started to wolf-whistle until Sanada glared at them for they weren't making his headache any better.

"Well you face is red," Sayuki said innocently.

"Argh, I can't stand it anymore." Sakura growled.

"Can't stand what?" Sayuki asked.

"YOU! I CANT F*****G STAND YOU! WHO DO THINK YOU F*****G ARE?" Sakura vented out her anger.

"I think that I'm Yukimura, Sayuki unless that changed a minute ago. What did I ever do to you?" Sayuki said in a cold voice that made everyone shiver.

"That's the problem isn't it?" Sakura laughed maniacally. "I always thought that someone couldn't have it all. Guess I was wrong. You have the money, the looks, everything. I spent that whole summer giving myself the ultimate makeover. I thought that it had worked too. When I got back to school, many boys asked for my number. The problem: all the boys were geeks. All the other boys were too smitten over you. The cute new girl. The fan girls for the tennis regulars didn't even hate you because you were too nice. I know that you're someone else though. You aren't who everybody thinks you are. You're just a cold, unfeeling b***h" With that last word, the Kaichou turned around and stormed of.

Everybody turned around and was surprised to see tears slide down Sayuki's face.

"Is it true? Am I really a cold unfeeling b***h?" Sayuki asked brokenly as she sled down onto the floor.

"No it isn't. you're a sweet and sensitive girl. You're nice at times and a devil at others but never forget who you really are." Everyone watched surprised as the trickster of Rikkaidai comforted the small frail girl.

"He is her best friend though," Yukimura mused.

"Yeah, you're the princess of Rikkaidai. Don't ever forget that Yu-chan." Kirihara said. Soon regulars from all the teams started to comfort her.

"Thank you minna, now let's head back," Sayuki said.

Fuji had taken it as his job to walk next to Sayuki.

Eiji had sighed. Fuji had found a new human puzzle. One that is dear to many. This could be a huge problem for his best friend but whose side was he really on? Eiji didn't want the Rikkaidai tennis team going after Fuji. Eiji knew Fuji since middle school but over the short time that Eiji had known Sayuki, he has taken a liking for her. ~Sigh~. The next two months were going to be tiring.

**Fuji POV**

That night when Fuji got home he had skipped dinner and instead laid on his bed thinking about the events that had happened over the past few weeks. First he has learned that they were going to train with their rival tennis teams. Then he met Sayuki, a girl of many mysteries. Her playing style was quite intriguing. Next the Kaichou stormed off after yelling at Sayuki for no reason. Sayuki was certainly someone interesting. Unlike her sort of innocent appearance (She has red highlights and crimson colored eyes, remember?) she was short tempered but nice. Her moods quickly changed and she was obviously someone Rikkaidai and Hyotei treasured. Besides she intrigued him. First meetings were certainly fun. Especially since it was Sayuki. Saa, next week would certainly be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Stephanie here. Just wanted to say that Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. Although my oc's and the storyline does. Anyways, please continue reading and keep the reviews going. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

"No, I don't want to," Sayuki whined as Niou dragged her.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I treasure my life. If buchou says we need to deliver some stuff, then we deliver some stuff," he said to the whining girl.

"Why do I have to come with you then?"

"You are going to butter up the old lady for me. I refuse to flirt with such an old lady. That would hurt my manliness," Niou said while dragging Sayuki to Seigaku.

They were going to Seigaku to deliver the room keys for their summer training center. Since Yukimura couldn't go himself and no one could handle Kirihara like Sanada could, they both couldn't go. Yagyuu had some student council work. Marui and Jackal were practicing a new doubles formation. Renji was collecting some data so he couldn't make it to practice. So that left only Niou. Since he couldn't be trusted without someone to keep him in line, who else then our lovely Sayuki. Not that she was too happy. In fact, she had been sulking for an hour before anyone found her on the roof. They were supposed to go to Hyotei afterwards but they had heard that one of Atobe's butlers came to get the room keys in his place. Can we say conceited rich kid much?

"Are we there yet?" Sayuki asked after ten minutes of getting out of Rikkaidai.

"Sorry sweetie but you gotta wait for at least," Niou checked his watch. "Twenty minutes. Seigaku and Rikkai aren't exactly close you know. Even if we did take a bullet train."

**In front of the Seigaku Tennis Courts**

"How are we going to get through this mess?" Sayuki asked while sweat dropping. In front of her was a big mass of fan girls. All crowding the tennis courts. Just perfect.

Sayuki turned around but instead was seeing Niou being carried away by fan girls. She just grinned and waved at Niou who was screaming something that sounded like, "Help!" revenge is sure sweet. Now the problem at hand. How to get through the fan girls?

Were the Seigaku tennis regulars really that good?

Then she got an idea. An idea that could possibly get her killed. Or at the very least paralyzed but it was worth a try. She rolled up my sleeves and bounced on the balls of her feet a little. Then Sayuki moved back few steps. She started running. Before she had reached all the screaming fan girls though Sayuki jumped. For a moment she felt nothing but air. And then her hand connected with the fence. For once Sayuki was glad that she didn't weigh a lot. The fan girls beneath her were still screaming. Sayuki shuddered before making her way to the top of the fence. Then she turned and sat down. While sitting twenty feet in the air. Yep, that was her great idea. The one that could possibly get her killed.

From atop the fence, the view was great. Sayuki watched as the students of Seishun Gakuen milled around. 'Everyone's so tiny. It feels good to be the one who's looking down for once' Sayuki thought to herself. Then she turned her attention back to the Seigaku regulars. Sayuki had to admit that they were good though. Not as good as Rikkaidai but good enough to get into the Nationals.

Then her eyes flitted to that new friend she made. Echizen, Ryoma. Then she turned her attention to the fan girls. Or more specifically the two girls who were wearing cheerleading uniforms and were shouting, "Ryoma-sama." Actually only one of the girls were shouting that but whatever. This should be interesting.

Sayuki stood up before jumping into the air. She did three somersaults in the air before doing two air flips. Sayuki landed on her feet despite the surprised silence. Then before anyone could say anything she shouted "RYOMA!"

Sayuki ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Ryoma surprised, not sure what to do, unconsciously put his arm around her. "Pretend that I'm your girlfriend," she whispered into his ear.

Then all hell broke loose. The fan girls were shouting some inconvenient things. But one voice came out above the rest.

"Aaaaugghhh! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING MY RYOMA-SAMA!" a girl came running towards them. She was one of the cheerleaders form before. The girl was taller than Sayuki and had pigtails (care to guess who). The girl was dragging the other cheerleader from before. The one who had two braids going down. the two girls weren't exactly beautiful but they weren't ugly either.

"I'm only hugging my boyfriend," Sayuki said innocently. 'She was a good actress' all the other regulars noted.

"What do you mean 'boyfriend?"

Sayuki gulped as Tomoka looked down at her with what could only be described as the face of an angry pug. Her tongue was sticking out and her teeth were all suddenly sharp. She held up her hands as if she could scratch Sayuki to oblivion. Behind her, there was suddenly a fire back round. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You are not worthy of Ryoma-sama," Tomoka growled out through clenched teeth. Behind her Sakuno looked scared.

"Now, now. What do you say, friends?" Sayuki chuckled nervously. Her plan was backfiring on her. Never a good thing.

Sayuki glanced at Ryoma. That jerk was just grinning. Tomoka would never hurt her precious Ryoma-sama after all.

Tomoka glared at Sayuki. If looks could kill, then she would be dead by now.

"Yuki and I were about to go on a date later on," Ryoma added.

Sayuki cursed at Ryoma for not making the situation any better. In fact, he seemed to be doing this on purpose.

"I'm going to kill you," Tomoka said venomously.

"To-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said surprised. An angry Tomoka was not someone you wanted to mess with.

"I am going to stab you and after I stab you I am going to peel of your skin. One layer at a time. Then I'm going to cut your body apart but I will try to avoid making you bleed too much. I want you to feel the pain. I want you to watch your crimson blood spill around you wetting the pavement. That's what I call entertainment ," she said in a low voice.

Everyone within a ten-foot distance shuddered in fear.

"I'm sorry but I can't have that. Buchou would kill me. He would seriously skin me alive." Everyone turned to this new voice who happened to be none other than Niou Masaharu.

"Haru!" Sayuki exclaimed as she ran towards the said boy. She quickly gave him a hug. "Sorry I ditched you back there."

"Don't sweat it," he said as his arm encircled Sayuki. "Although, what's this I hear about you being that brat's boyfriend."

"Well, I was only joking but it seems that it backfired on me instead," Sayuki sighed before she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Suddenly someone from behind them started chuckling. Everyone turned around and literally jumped ten feet in the air. It was Fuji. (Sneaking up on people, classic tensai move :P)

"Wh—where did you come from?" everyone besides Ryoma and Niou shouted. They were just that awesome.

"I was here the whole time (reminds me of Kuroko from Kuroko no Basuke)," Fuji said pointing to the tennis court they were currently standing on.

"That reminds me, what are you doing here Yuki-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"And I thought that you got over the whole senpai thing already," Sayuki pouted. "But anyways we're here to give Ryuzaki-sensei your dorm assignments and keys."

"Where is that old hag anyways?" Niou wondered aloud.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG?!" a voice boomed from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see…none other than coach Ryuzaki looming above them.

"No-no-nobody!" everyone stuttered.

"Oh good. Now what business do you two have in Seishun High?"

"Here," Niou said bored as he held up the an yellow envelope that looked over-stuffed.

Sayuki sighed, "it includes all the information about the training camp as well as the dorm arrangements and the schedule. That reminds me, in order to participate in matches, you will need a manager. Your manager will play in a match, the one who wins will get to use the gym for that following week while the losing team will have to train on the beach. In the hot temperature. While sweating. And running around on your meaty misshapen thighs. "

"Thank you, if you would like to, you could stay for our practice match," the coach offered.

"We'll stay," Niou said despite the other girl's protests.

Sayuki POV

"Game, set and match. Niou Masaharu 6-0."

I sighed again at that guy, Arai was it? He kept on challenging Haru even though Haru won every single time. It was getting so annoying. I couldn't even describe the feeling I'm getting. It's kind of like when you're watching your favorite TV show and when the most important comes up and then there was a commercial. Times that feeling by one hundred and you'll probably come up to about one fourth of what I was feeling.

"You don't look like you're having fun," someone said. Fuji. I knew it was him. How did I know? His voice. It was feminine.

"Of course not, Haru's just going to beat that insolent boy until his dreams are crushed," I retorted. It was only the harsh truth after all.

"You sound like that you don't like Niou-san," Fuji said.

"Nah, I like him. He does a good job of keeping away the fan boys," I said.

It was true though. Haru does a good job of keeping the fan boys away but other than that he's the best friend I could ever ask for.

Fuji POV

"Nah, I like him. He does a good job of keeping away the fan boys," she said.

I looked at her, this time noticing all the tiny details. It was true enough, she seemed like one of those girls who had boys begging for her attention everywhere.

She was beautiful in a natural way. However, she still looked like a doll. Sayuki's black hair, red eyes, and pale skin made her seem like a demon. A cute one. However, because of her petite body, she was more of a doll. 'Wait, why the hell am I even thinking of her. I'm probably just sleepy. Yep, just sleepy.'

"So you like him as more than a friend?" I questioned her.

"Nope," she said. "Although Kaichou liked him," she added as an afterthought.

I immediately thought of that girl from the other day. The one who resembled Tezuka. However, the only difference was that Tezuka was a tad bit more unsocial. Not completely. I didn't get why people thought that he was a brick wall. Tezuka may not show a lot of expression but he did care. But now back to the topic at hand.

"Why do you even bother to think about her? She said some hurtful things the other day."

"Actually this goes back to middle school. Back then Kaichou was way still the same. She was still uptight and still well, Kaichou. But back then she had a thing for aniki. However I dared him to accept her feelings if she ever confessed. She did confess aniki did what I dared him to do, but when Kaichou found about this she was mad angry. So I guess this is what you would call a guilty conscience," she said.

I couldn't say anything. Even though I'm a tensai, I still can't say anything. I never knew that Sayuki was the type of person to do play with another's feelings. But first impressions didn't prove anything. Take me for an example. I came to this realization during my middle school years. I was a sadist. When people first look at me, they classify me as a princely figure. Not a sadistic tensai. However many things have changed from back then. Out team hasn't changed much, besides the fact that we all improved greatly. Although Taka-san was still with us. Apparently his father felt that sushi could wait. But we never did win against Rikkaidai after the Nationals. That impacted our team greatly since some of us has been discouraged but we pulled through.

"So you were basically playing with her."

"Not really. I didn't want to hurt her but I think that its bad that I found her pain enjoyable," she said in a monotone voice.

Then I laughed. Really hard.

She looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry…it's just...that…you…say that you…have…a guilty conscience…when…you…enjoy her…pain," I said while still laughing. It was sort of ironic if you think about it. Having a guilty conscience over something you enjoyed like dying in the living room.

"It's not funny," she muttered. I looked at her. She was pouting and strangely it was adorable.

Before I could say anything else though Niou had approached us.

"Come on Sayuki, it's time to go. Buchou would have my skin if his precious imouto gets even a scratch on her."

"Sure. Good-bye Fuji-kun. Tell Ryoma bye for me." she waved good bye to me before catching up to Niou.

I was bored again. Sigh. If only there would be more interesting puzzles. Perhaps I should torture Eiji…

3rd Person POV

"Gather around regulars," Tezuka shouted over the noise of all the tennis balls. All the non-regulars has left so it was only them, and a few first years who volunteered to help out.

Everyone gathered around Tezuka and the coach.

"We have important matters to discuss. We need a manager as that little girl explained before. And it can't be need since we need a coach as well. All the regulars are busy."

"Wouldn't it have to be someone with great tennis experience seeing that there will be competitions. Of course it should be me with five years of tennis experience (they are in high school, remember)," Horio boasted.

"Saa, what about Sakuno-chan. She can play tennis. It'd be better than Horio-kun in many ways," Kachiro said.

"Yeah, I nominate Sakuno-chan."

"B-b-but I'm not that good," Sakuno stuttered while her face turned cherry red.

"Nonsense, of course you're good," the coach reassured.

"Yosh, we are going to be Rikkaidai. This time, definitely," Momo exclaimed.

**One Week Later**

"Eto, I didn't think that there would be this many people here," Momo sweat dropped.

The Seigaku regulars looked around.

Seigaku was here as well as Hyotei but there were a lot of other teams. Fudomine, Jyousei Shounan, Shitenhouji, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, and Rokkaku.

"Saa, this will be interesting," Fuji said.

"I wonder where the host club is, nya." (Pretty sure everyone knows who said that. For those of you who don't know, it's Eiji.)

"Actually we're right here," came Sayuki's voice from behind them. And sure enough the rest of the regulars were behind her.

They walked forward, the sea of students parting in half.

Sayuki walked forward onto the steps of the training center. She took out a megaphone. Where the hell did she even get a megaphone?

"I'm sure that everyone is aware of the fact why you are here. The department of sports thought that it would be a good idea for all of you to practice with your rival teams. I would like to explain some things first. We have two gyms for tennis practice. It was decided that there would be a competition between all of our managers. The one that comes out first will be able to use a private training room while all the other teams will have to share. And that is not a good thing, since it would be hectic. The loser however, his/her team will have to train on our beach. It's not that fun. However we will hold these matches once every week," she waited as everyone processed the information before continuing. "Now onto dorm assignments. You will get those later on in the day. As you know, there will be four other teammates who will be bunking with you. I assure you that you will have everything you need. For today, you may rest and get settled but tonight at precisely eight, come down to the auditorium since we need to explain a lot of things. Lunch will be in the dining room at twelve and dinner is at six. So for now find your rooms and get settled. Then you can do some exploring." Sayuki walked down, handed the megaphone to her brother, then walking inside.

All the tennis players made their ways inside.

Fuji, it turned out to be rooming with Tezuka, Ryoma, and Eiji.

The room where they would be staying in was actually really cool. The room was big, and had two bathrooms, two bunk beds, and a mini-kitchen. The floor was covered with a gray rug. There was a window that looked out at Tokyo's skyline. The drapes were a shade of light blue while the wall was a dark blue. The bunk beds were blue. In one corner of the room was a desk and on top of that a computer. The room had two closets.

"Whoa, even this room is awesome. As expected of Rikkai," Eiji said as he dropped his bag.

"I call bottom bunk," Ryoma said.

"Top," Tezuka said.

"I'll take the other top then," Fuji said.

"Nani? Nani? You're so mean Fuji," Eiji complained. Sigh. "Guess I'll be taking bottom."

"How are we going to divide the closets senpais?"

"We'll split the closets in half then."

After they all finished settling down, they decided to do some exploring. They walked into some random direction and after a short time they spotted Sayuki standing before what seemed to be a statue. Upon closer inspection, it was a statue. A statue of an angel. The angel was holding her hand over heart while looking down at her feet. Her wings were drawn in. But more importantly, why was there an angel statue in an sports training center.

"You're all probably wondering why there's a statue in a training center," she said not failing to notice the presence of the four tennis players. "This statue is named 'The Fallen'. The statue is meant to bring bad luck. But here in Rikkaidai, we are supposed to overcome barriers. So if this statue brings bad luck, we are supposed to overcome it."

"That doesn't seem fair though," Tezuka said.

"It's not meant to be. Life isn't fair," she laughed bitterly. "You might want to go to lunch now before Aka-chan devours everything."

Tezuka, Ryoma, and Eiji left.

"You are intriguing," Fuji said amused.

"I'll take that as an compliment," she said as she swept her black hair away from her face.

"You know, this could possibly be the beginning of an beautiful friendship," Fuji said.

Of course he didn't know that for sure. For all he knew, this friendship could burn to hell. However, Fuji found Sayuki interesting. She was weird and different. And those points were would Fuji found interesting about her. Maybe he should actually give this friendship a try. She was different from all the other girls in Seishun Gakuen after all. Sayuki wasn't a fan girl and most of all she could play tennis. A sport that he loved. He loved the rush of adrenaline, all the tactics, and the excitement of the game.

"We'll see," Sayuki said ominously breaking Fuji's train of thought.

Was it actually physically possible to break a train of thought though?

"Come on, let's go to lunch. As you said before Kirihara will probably devour everything . Add Momo and Echizen into the mix, there probably won't be any food left over," Fuji smiled genuinely and offered Sayuki his hand.

She tentatively grabbed it.

Fuji couldn't help but notice how her touch seemed to be electric. His senses were on hyper-alert as they walked down the hallway that would lead them into the dining room. She was holding his hand. Sayuki was holding _his _hand. That thought seemed to finally process through his mind and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Yep, this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. He was sure of it.

**Okay, I'm finally done with the second chapter. Finally. I can't say that this will be my best chapter. Overall, I think that this chapter was sort of an introduction to the summer camp. I think that I'm going to add something that somewhat resembles romance. So until next time, review and enjoy.**

**Goodbye, for now…**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey people, so I'm back and I'm thinking about getting Fuji jealous. I've always wanted to try a Niou Masaharu pairing, this should be interesting, yes it should. Maybe I can lock them in a closet or something. But then again… well anyways enjoy this chapter and thank you for everyone's who read my story, and everyone who reviewed. Again I don't own PoT characters only my oc's, the plot, and the angel statue from the last chapter. That statue is mine. But, any ways enjoy.**

Chapter 3 A Big Question

"I don't get it," Momo declared as he sat next to Ryoma. Apparently Jyousei Shounan, Shitenhouji, Yamabuki, and Rokkaku were not going to train with them.

"What's not to get? They're just going to be training in a separate building somewhere in the universe so we probably won't see them unless we're going to play some matches against them," Ryoma said while drinking Ponta.

Momo sweatdropped. Where the hell did he get all that Ponta? The soda machine ran out, and Ryoma didn't bring any Ponta. Unless Ryoma brought some. Yes, that was the only reasonable answer. It wasn't like there were Ponta fairies. There were no such things, right?

Momo, Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji were sitting in the dining room where they were having breakfast. Tezuka was reading a book about the Revolutionary War. Fuji was watching as people moved about. Actually he was watching Rikkaidai.

Sayuki was being fed by Niou. For some strange reason Fuji clenched his fists. He watched as Sayuki took a cookie and put it into her mouth. Since she couldn't fit the whole cookie in her mouth, three fourths of it was hanging outside. Fuji couldn't help but think that it was cute. Without warning Niou suddenly leaned down and bit into the cookie Sayuki had in her mouth.

**_Squeak! _****( Think that this is the sound a chair makes.)**

Fuji stood up moving his chair back in the process. His fellow teammates looked at him worriedly. Fuji just smiled, more than before, and walked out. He found the stairs that lead to the roof. When the door closed Fuji sank to the ground with a _Thud!_

'What the hell was wrong with him?'

Whenever Fuji saw or thought of Sayuki his heart went nuts.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Like right now for an instance. Fuji brought his right hand to his heart.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

His heart was going crazy and he didn't know why. Then he suddenly remembered something. This building had a library in it. And libraries had books. Books with information. One of them will probably hold the information he needed.

'Yosh! I'll find out what's wrong with me."

He quickly made his way to the library. Inside he found not many students milling around. Of course some of them were originally from Rikkai. Fuji made his way to the librarian who was sitting behind a desk in the back. She quickly directed him to the southern wing of the library. There he found a promising book called "The Human Heart and it's Problems."

Fuji quickly skimmed through it.

Tachycardia. That was what caught his eye. Tachycardia, the problem where your heart beats irregularly fast. The side effects include breathlessness, dizziness, syncope (fainting, or near-fainting), fluttering in the chest, lightheadedness, and sudden weakness. Fuji noticed that he had the fluttering feeling whenever he saw Sayuki. He was also breathless when he played tennis. Suddenly he remembers just an hour ago when he saw Niou being close to Sayuki. He had felt weak, and vulnerable.

So this was the problem. Hopefully this isn't serious.

"Eh? Fuji-kun? What are you doing here?" Fuji turned around and his heart immediately did a little dance. It was Sayuki with all her cuteness.

"Saa, Yukimura-san. What are you doing here?"

"Ne, do me a favor and don't call me Yukimura-san, that's what people call Seiichi-nii. Call me Sayuki. No honorifics," She said with a smile.

"Of course, _Sayuki_," Fuji said empathizing her name. Her smile widened.

"Now back to my original question what are you doing here?" she asked with that innocent smile.

"Oh, I was feeling weird lately, with irregularly fast heart beats. I decided to search it up. Apparently I have Tachycardia. It's not a big problem though," he smiled genuinely.

"Tachycardia? You mean when your heartbeat is too fast. Oh I searched that up too once. But then yours could be a different, like if you like or love someone," she said.

"How would you know?" Fuji asked. But he soon regretted his decision. Because it would cause him pain. A gut wrenching feeling in his heart was on way to describe it.

"Because I had that whenever I see Haru," she blushed.

Fuji's heart was hurting but he didn't know why (_cough_Maybebecausehelikesher_cough_). Maybe this was a severe case, oh well. he'll see a doctor or something…

**Fuji POV (1****st**** person)**

We were having the matches between the managers now and it was louder than ever. Even though it was only us, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, and St. Rudolph. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I should talk to Yuuta soon. Then I started to feel guilty. This entire time, I had forgotten all about him.

I looked at the chart in front of me.

**Rikkaidai Seigaku**

**Fudomine St. Rudolph**

So it was our team versus St. Rudolph. Which means Sakuno is going against Mizuki from St. Rudolph.

I hoped that she beat him. It was true that I was still a little angry at what happened during our middle school years. Besides he wasn't worthy enough to be my rival. He was more fit to be Inui's rival since Mizuki was all statistics and such. If we got into the finals, I bet that we were going to have to face Rikkaidai. Then Fudomine will have to verse St Rudolph. Now back to Rikkaidai, I remember the fact that Sayuki was the manager. I was sort of worried though. Sayuki could play violent tennis and make people feel fear. I wonder is Sakuno will be okay. Saa, only time can tell…

"Game set and match, Yukimura 6-0."

"Game set and match, Ryuzaki 6-5."

So it did come down to this. Sakuno vs. Sayuki. This should be interesting.

**Sakuno POV**

I watched as my opponent Yukimura-senpai made her way to me. To tell the truth I was kind of jealous of her. She was beautiful yet cute at the same time. She could and would put a model to shame. Besides Hayashi-sempai brimmed with confidence, something I didn't have.

"Rough or smooth?" she asked breaking my train of thought.

"S-s-s-smooth," I stuttered. I mentally kicked myself. Why the hell did I stutter. That was basically admitting defeat. Apparently Yukimura-senpai knew that and smirked as she spun the racket. It landed on smooth. I sighed in relief. It was my serve.

I got to the service line and served a normal serve to the service box. She had quickly ran up to it and hit it back. It was obvious that she was a great tennis player but so was I. I've been practicing. I quickly returned the ball and started a rally. Then she sent the ball with a bit too much strength which caused me to hit a lob accidently. She jumped up and hit a smash. But not just any smash.

It was Momo-sempai's dunk smash. I heard gasps and mumbling around the court.

"15-love"

"I can play all types of tennis. Most of the time I stick with my mental style of tennis, but sometimes I use a violent style of tennis. I rarely use copycat tennis though. You should feel lucky," she said with a smirk.

But I didn't feel lucky. I served again but this time instead of just hitting it back she sent it back with Sanada-sempai's move.

"30-love."

"Invade like fire," she said. I looked at her in surprise. She was small, smaller than me. And yet she could use a move like that.

I served again and this time the ball went by me in a flash of light. Fast was just an understatement. It was Yagyuu-sempai's laser beam.

"40-love."

I guess it was time to get serious. Over years and years of watching from the sidelines I had finally mastered it. I threw the ball in the air and slammed my racket onto it. It hit the court and then spun up aiming for Hayashi-sempai's face. A twist serve.

To my utter surprise she moved out of the way and hit the ball back but it was aiming for my wrist. It hit it and I had to loosen my grip. The ball was in the air. A chance ball. She jumped up and smashed it onto my racket. My favorite racket blew away from the force of impact.. I looked at her. She had just hit a perfect Rondo Towards Destruction.

"Yukimura, 1-0."

How was I ever going to beat her?

I sighed. This means that I will have to use my special move. The move that spent years developing. The nights where I pulled all-nighters, all those tennis matches I had missed, and all the days I had skipped class was now going to pay off. Moonlight Sonata. My finishing move. The one that had never been returned.

It was her serve but I was fine with that. As long as she hit a serve that I could return, my orchestra will begin. Apparently Kami-sama was on my side today because she had hit a normal serve. I quickly ran to the ball. I turned my racket so I was holding the very end. When the ball was always at me I turned around, and grabbed the racket with my left hand. Then I added a spin to the ball before hitting it back.

I named my move Moonlight Sonata since it reminded me of the symphony composed by Beethoven. (I think that I'm correct.) When I help up my racket at the tip, it helped with the switching of hands. Also with spin it added air to my racket which helped my hit immensely. Then I had added a spin to the ball. When the ball went to the other side of the court, the air I had built will surround the ball so when someone tries to hit it back their racket will hit air. So when they finally hit the ball their movement gets slowed down causing the ball to hit the net, and in the off chance that it doesn't the spin will cause the ball to go off course.

"Moonlight Sonata," I announced to the world.

To my surprise Yukimura-senpai just smirked as the ball flew past her.

"15-0."

"That was a nice move wasn't it. I have to give you credit though, it looked pretty complicated but it's not, right. It's actually really simple if you think about it. Even I can do that."

She served and I hit the ball back starting a rally. Suddenly without any warning she had hit my Moonlight Sonata. I looked at her in disbelief. How was this possible? I had tried so hard to create that move. I blinked back tears. I looked back at Seigaku. Everyone was watching. Everyone except Ryoma. He was watching Yukimura-senpai.

I was hurting on the inside. Why did he have to look at her like that? Even when I got better at tennis he didn't pay any attention to me. but now he was staring at sempai with such a strong sense of admiration. Then I felt it. My tears. They were threatening to spill out.

Then I ran. Away from the court. Away from everyone. I don't remember how long I ran but when I stopped I realized I was completely and utterly lost.

In front me was something that I had never seen. When I had ran, I had ran into the woods. Now I'm standing in a place of fantasy. In front of me were trees and growing on them were flowers of every shade of red and purple. However there was a cobblestone path. I followed it down a road and at the end were stair. No, it was probably created by nature seeing that the steps were uneven. I stepped up and was surprised yet again. Light was shining down onto an angel statue. Now that I think about it, wasn't there a statue like this on the premises of the training camp.

I looked at the statue again. It was a girl with angel wings looking up. One of her hands were reaching up as if to touch the sky. I smiled. In a weird way, this place was really serene even though it was kind of scary. I looked up at the sky. It was getting sort of cloudy. I frowned. What if it started raining? How would I get back?

I looked around but everything was the same. Trees, trees, and more trees. Sunlight flickered as the leaves swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the wind.

"Eh, isn't that the weird shy girl from Seigaku?"

I looked up startled.

In front of stood two strangers. The two boys looked like they were older than me. The one on the right was a tad bit shorter than the one on the left. He had black hair. He had bangs that covered his right eye (imagine Ren from Hell Girl). His eyes were an unsettling blue. As fast as lightning, and as dangerous as thunder. He was muscular but not enough to be considered an hunk. He was pretty cute but all I could feel right now was fear.

The one on the left was blond, a foreigner I suppose. His blond hair went right above his eyes. His eyes were an amber. Cooled fire. (Just imagine Kise from Kuroko no Basket.) His built was also quite muscular. The both of them were taller than me which was sort of intimidating.

"Your right, I've seen her cheering on Seigaku," the blond one said.

"She's here, the manager perhaps."

"That means she have to know Yukimura Sayuki, right?" it took me a moment to process the fact that he was talking to me.

"H-h-hai."

"I'll tell you what. We won't hurt you if you can get us a date with her. If we asked her directly, all the tennis regulars will murder us—."

"Damn right, they will." I turned around to the new voice. It was Yukimura-senpai (Sayuki).

I watched as the two boys paled and excused themselves.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I couldn't blame her though. I was probably a mess.

"Hai," I said softly. I looked at senpai again. She was really pretty but I couldn't help but feel that there was something off about her. As if she had scars that ran deep beneath her skin. But I quickly shook that thought out my head when I looked at her again. She was literally the goddess of death. Well, not literally but…yeah.

"Wanna head back," she flashed me a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back. she grabbed my hand and led me out of this place of magic. She brought me down some unmarked path that was created from footprints. Time had passed before we had reached the tennis courts. I was surprised to see no one there.

"Everyone left after an hour of waiting" she explained to my stunned look.

An hour? Had I been really gone that long of time.

"I'm surprised though. I didn't think that you would make it all the way to Angel's Tears. It's pretty far away," she continued. "I shouldn't be surprised though. During our match, that move Moonlight Sonata was pretty impressive," senpai laughed.

I looked at her surprised.

"But you said that it was pretty simple and did the move yourself," I said startled. The clip kept playing in my mind, her using my move.

"I already told you, I play mental tennis. I use a person's insecurities against them. Besides words can do damage themselves without me forming an illusion. As for me using your move, I'm naturally like that. If I see a skill in any sport once, I'll master it in one go. It's just something with my mind," she told me.

I looked at her surprised. She was actually confiding this with me. the girl who ran away form a match. I remember that oba-chan once said that the biggest insult would be to run away from a match. I felt my lips twitch. Could it be? Did I actually like senpai?

Yukimura-senpai laughed dragging me away from my train of thoughts. I looked at her confused but she just pointed ahead. I followed her pointed finger and started cracking up as well.

Up ahead was Hello Kitty. Or more specifically there was someone occupying the Hello Kitty suit. Kirihara, Akaya. Rikkai's most violent player was in an Hello Kitty suit. Dancing…well I think it was dancing. It was more like jumping from one foot to the other. Yep, that was the perfect description. Besides that fact, Kirihara-senpai was singing Valentine's Kiss. He was an pretty good singer but nonetheless it was still embarrassing.

Yukimura-senpai headed towards him. I had no other choice but to follow. When we had reached him Yukimura-senpai had said, "Aka-chan, just what are you trying to achieve doing _that_?"

"I'm warding off spirits of course," he answered stupidly. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What spirits?" Yukimura-senpai asked furrowing her eye brows.

"You know that ghost of Hinamori, Aoi. You know, that boy who died on this very spot. But his teammates said that he was still alive. The scary part was that he turned up in the very class photo taken three weeks after his death."

Yukimura-senpai looked at him funny. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Niou-senpai. He told me that it was a secret. He also told me that there was only one way to get rid of his presence. And that was to wear a Hello Kitty suit, dancing, while singing Valentine's Kiss at the same time. Niou-senpai also told me that he was too afraid to do it so naturally I did it. Since I'm not a scaredy-cat," he said proudly.

I looked at him in awe.

I knew that I was gullible but this was going too far.

"Aka-chan, that ghost story was a project I had to do for a class."

"Huh?"

Then all of a sudden senpai grabbed my hand and ran away. Fast. When she finally stopped, we were in front of our dormitory building which was ½ a mile from Kirihara-senpai.

"Sorry, but we had to get out of his kill zone," she explained. "Whenever Haru tricks him like that Aka-chen will go on a killing rampage. Well, actually just running around punching the first person he saw."

I paled considerably.

Senpai laughed. "It doesn't matter, I'm a fourth degree black belt and I have a basic grasp of the concept of judo."

**Sayuki POV**

I sighed as I looked at my reflection. Damn, I was a mess… my hair was going in all directions and my clothes were all ruffled. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that girl, Sakuno, with me when I ran away. Aka-chan wouldn't have hit her. Probably.

And then it hit me. The full impact had left me breathless. The Rikkaidai culture festival was tonight. It was supposed to take place a couple weeks ago but due to certain circumstances it had to be postponed. And I was supposed to be there. It was my duty as part of the planning committee.

Now spell it with me: S-H-I-T!

I wasn't even ready. You know what they always say, "desperate times call for desperate measures." And this was a desperate time. So I turned to the thing that all teenage girls turn to in a time like this: ANIME! Okay fine, not all girl but I do.

I ran back to my room without tripping because I was just that awesome.

As soon as I was inside turned to my best friend: THE ONE AND ONLY IPAD 2.

I looked up on my notes and quickly clicked onto, "Awesome anime cosplay costumes that I own." I looked through it until I found it. Hell Girl. Enma Ai would totally suit me since we both looked alike. I dug through my duffel bags until I found her kimono. You know the one with the vibrant flowers popping out.

I changed and put it on, combed my hair, and walked out the door as if i hadn't forgotten about the school festival. I lowered my head, self-conscious, of all the stares I had been getting. I quickly made my way outside where a car should be waiting to escort me to the school grounds.

I had to say, at that time, I wasn't really expecting anything much for the school festival. But when I saw the school grounds all I had to say was, WOW. The school grounds were loitered with students from all over Japan. From atop of school buildings were lanterns. Stands were set up everywhere. The smell of food wafted up my nose making my stomach rumble. Laughter and yelling filled my ears.

I smiled. Then I made my way to the second school building where my class 2-4 would be hosting an authentic traditional Japanese food shop. That was part of the reason I chose Enma Ai seeing that she was wearing an kimono. The other part was because it was just simply awesome. Hmm, Aka-chan should be here soon. Unless he was was possible, a high chance actually.

As I made my way into the classroom I was surprised to see how everything turned out. the walls had traditional wallpaper so we could clean up easily. Authentic Japanese tables were placed around the classroom and students were kneeling on mats talking and laughing. My classmates, boys and girls alike were serving the students in traditional clothing. Although I was wondering why the boys all had kendo swords.

I took of my shoes respectively as I saw one of my classmates, Monica. Monica was a transfer student from America. She had blond hair that caressed her heart shaped face. She was taller than me, something I was jealous of, and had emerald green eyes. She was nice and wasn't a fan girl. My school wasn't exactly full of fan-girls but there was a great number of them.

She took me by my hand and led me to what used to be our storage room. Now it was our make-shift kitchen. There was a cooler, for all of our drinks. On a table, there was a microwave, we used that to cook would what we couldn't cook. Near the door was another desk where students were making sweets and Takoyaki. I put ,y shoes near another cluster of shoes before making my way outside. I out on my best dazzle smile as I began to serve people.

"Six-teen Takoyaki balls as well as nine-teen ice-teas for table six," Monica told me as she handed me three trays filled with said food.

When I arrived to table six, let's just say I was surprised. No need to go into the details of how my jaw dropped. There, two connected tables, sat my brother along with the rest of his team. And not only were they alone, but Hyotei was there as well. I wonder where Seigaku was, oh well.

"Here's your food," I forced a smile onto my face. Before I could leave though I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulled me against a muscular chest. I turned around to glare at whoever dragged me down but blushed when I noticed that I was just inches away from kissing Haru.

"I'd really prefer if you didn't touch my imouto like that, Niou," aniki said to Haru. Haru immediately set me free after a deadly look from my oni-san.

"So, when's your shift going to be over," Yagyuu-senpai asked politely.

"Actually you guys are supposed to be my last customers. But other than that Aka-chan, Monica says that she'll skin you alive if you don't start your shift soon." I snickered silently as I watched him run into the kitchen. Then I looked at the regulars who were staring at me with expectant eyes before I too ran out of here.

When I stopped running I realized that I was near the stands where you throw a ball at some bottles to win prizes. I scanned over the stands before something caught my eyes. A big pink bunny doll. It was made for me, I just knew it.

I walked up to the stand where a third year was in charge. "Would like to play Ms." I nodded and paid up the money. The vender hand me three balls. I threw the first ball at the bottles successfully knocking down four out of the nine bottles. I threw the ball again hitting three bottles. I threw the ball again hoping to knock down the remaining two bottles. To my dismay I had only knocked down one bottle. I pouted and muttered, "and I wanted that bunny too."

Suddenly a ball whizzed past me and hit the nine bottles next to my remaining bottle all in one shot. The vendor took down the bunny and handed it to the person on back of me. I sighed before walking to another stands but before I could a soft voice said, "here." I turned around and saw Fuji-kun.

He held the ball towards to me. I tentatively took it. However as soon as my hand came in contact with it, I hugged it against my chest. "It's soft," I mumbled contentedly. Fuji-kun chuckled.

"Wanna come with me to some other stands?" he offered. I nodded having nothing better to do.

We walked around just chilling. You know, laughing and joking when I saw something else. I watched as the captain of the wrestling club, Kita Sato, attempted to win this game. It was that game where you were given a hammer to hit at a button. Then the meter would go up. The key word in the last few sentences was attempted. Kita-kun only reached the half-way mark. He was given a unicorn. It was still cute. But the grand prize was this huge horse plushie which was black while the mane was purple. Can we say CUTE?

"Do you want that doll?" Fuji-kun asked me.

I blushed since he noticed me staring. I shook my head as I looked down at the ground. After a few seconds I looked up only to find Fuji nowhere in sight. I looked around in panic. What if he was abducted by aliens? How was I going to explain to that stone of a buchou that one of his best players were missing? He was going to kill me most definitely.

I panicked until I spotted him near that hammer game. The one with that doll I wanted. To my utter surprise, he had paid for the game. Then I watched as he used the hammer to hit the button.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

He had just hit the bell. Which should be impossible, right? He took the doll and gave it to me. he handed it to me. I looked at him in surprise. Why was he being so nice to me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he said not changing his usual expression. However this time his smile felt warmer which sent light fluttery feelings into my chest.

We walked around and headed towards the bonfire. The teachers chaperoning announced that there were going to be fireworks in approximately ten in minutes.

I looked at Fuji pleadingly.

"Can we please go into the first school building?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I want to see the fireworks clearer," I answered. It was true, right down to the core. Last year I had wanted to see the fireworks but I came down with the flu so I had to stay home. This year I was determined to see the fireworks.

**Fuji POV**

"I want to see the fireworks clearer," she said and at that moment my whole world came crashing down.

The sudden realization hit my like an tsunamis. I loved Sayuki. And it was love at first sight. That was why I was so interested in her. She was beautiful yet cute. But I loved her attitude even more. She was nice yet mean and at the same time sad. I loved how her moods would change at a moment's notice. That was it wasn't it. He was in love. She was the only one for him.

'Fuji, stop getting ahead of yourself' Fuji told himself. Just because this was the first girl I was interested in didn't mean that I was in love. But deep inside, I denied it. I thought that it was just a minor crush and I was over estimating everything. Simply because she was the first girl I was ever interested.

So I did the one thing I did in every situation. Smile. It worked in every single situation.

"Sure," I said using that soft voice of mine. She merely grinned at me before taking my by the hand. I couldn't help but notice the way my senses flared with her hand on my wrist. Or the way that electricity flowed. This was perfect.

She led me down a dark hallway. Everyone was probably at the bonfire or something. Sayuki brought me to an empty classroom. Glancing around I was assuming that it was a math classroom seeing that there was a number line taped on top of space on the wall directly above the smart board. She led me towards to where the windows were.

I looked outside. Lights were everywhere and I saw the bonfire. Little figures, people, were moving around. As I looked more into it, I realized that the rest of the Seigaku team were standing to the right of the bonfire. I watched them and…Eiji was dancing? No, it was more like jumping around while doing weird arm movements. Like he was possessed, yep that was the answer. I refuse to believe that any friend of mine can't dance. It would be a disgrace seeing that I had won three national dance competitions in my life.

…_Boom!_ The fireworks had started.

I watched as vivid hues of blue, green, red, and every other color imaginable explode in the sky. Unconsciously I had grabbed Sayuki's hand and there was nothing I could ever want for more. This was the perfect moment. Right here and now. This was my time. And I was determined to make the most of it.

That's why I grabbed her face gently and crashed my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and unyielding. When I broke the kiss, my question was obvious. Sayuki was looking at me wide-eyed as she held her hand up to her lips consciously. A red blossomed onto her face as her mind processed everything.

I knew that I was still wearing my usual expression. But on the inside my insides were twisting in all directions. Anticipating for her decision.

"I…"

**Mwa ha ha ha! A cliff hanger. Oh what fun. What will Sayuki's answer be? Will she reject his confession or does she return his feelings. To find the answer, you must review. Oh, ecstasy! So glad, I finished the chapter. So other than this, I tried to write in first person. Hopefully Sakuno didn't turn out bad. ****_–Sigh-_**

**Eiji: You meanie!**

**Me: When'd you get here? (sweat-drop.)**

**Eiji: What do you mean, I can't dance. I can dance perfectly fine.**

**Me: well, he he. (Drags Eiji of to some unknown place.)**

**Until next time, stay epic!**


End file.
